Twisted Fates
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: Just when she thought that everything was perfect, everything falls apart. As the Promised Day approaches, their live drastically change. As the Wheels of Destiny begin to turn, another Kamui is born.
1. Prelude

_**Disclaimer: **__X/1999 and Cardcaptor Sakura are owned by CLAMP. If I did own them all hell break loose._

_**Author's Notes:**__ This idea just popped out after I sifted through the plot bunnies scattered in my twisted mind. And since I both like the two manga plots, I decided to fuse them into one. Please read and enjoy!_

**Twisted Fates**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Prelude **_

"_I will protect the world that you died for to protect, Kamui. That is my new promise to you." ~Fuuma Monou, X/1999 PSP Game ending_

The night sky was lit by a dragon-shaped lightning as his opponent pierced him with his Shinken. And with that pain, Kamui finally realized his true wish. 

But time was running short for him. And so, with the last of his strength, he leaned close to his murderer, his best friend Fuuma and activated his barrier, the last barrier that will protect humanity. 

He could feel that stare of the child on him as he disappeared into a flurry of bright lights. The said child was the girl he'd hidden a moment ago, to save her from the battle that he fought. But the child had seen everything, and her wide green eyes were glistening in sadness and horror. 

Kamui turned his head to her, locking his blue eyes with her green ones. "I'm sorry you had to see it all. When the right time comes, I'll see you again, future Kamui." Kamui disappeared, leaving a distraught Fuuma and the girl fainted in an ebony-haired man's arms. 

* * *

Fuuma knew it was a dream right from the very start. How could it not be? The two figures standing before him were already dead. Therefore it had to be a dream. 

And the landscape… it was far different from the battlefield that he last saw before he close his eyes. It was a pitch black, except for feathers falling overhead like snow, that was what he saw, and not Tokyo Tower, where the black sky became illuminated by silver lights as Kamui… disappeared… because of him… 

"Don't blame yourself for that, Onii-chan" 

Tears instantly welled up his eyes at sound of Kotori's voice. Behind her winged figure Kamui showed himself and stood beside her. "Don't think about the past anymore, Fuuma." 

"Kamui…" The name felt weird when he spoke of it. Instantly he grabbed both of them and hugged Kamui and Kotori close to him. 

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know what happened… I didn't want to do it…" Fuuma sobbed. "I'm sorry… you both suffered because of me… I hurt you both… I killed you both…" 

Kotori gently patted his head. "Its okay, Oni-Chan. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it." 

Kamui smiled, before his face fell. "That's why we needed to talk to you, Fuuma. We need your help." 

Fuuma pulled back. "What is it?" 

"Another one will come." Kotori sadly spoke. "Another Promised Day will come. The Dragon of Earth won't be satisfied until the world is destroyed. And right now, the one destined as the next Kamui is too young and unprepared. And… she has another destiny to fulfill." 

"She? The nest Kamui is a girl?" Fuuma stared at them. 

"Yes." It was Kamui's turn to answer. "And this girl can change the future. Only she can stop this unending circle of destruction." 

"How can you be sure it won't end up just like ours?" Fuuma sadly asked. "I don't want anyone to suffer the same way we did, Kamui." 

Kamui placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "That's why you're going to protect her, Fuuma. You and the remaining dragons will all help each other in protecting this girl." He and Kotori suddenly looked up. 

"We need to go now, Oni-Chan." Kotori hugged them both. 

"What… Wait! Don't leave me yet!" Fuuma reached up as Kotori and Kamui flew upward. 

Kamui smiled at him. "It's your turn now, Fuuma. Protect her. Then we'll all be together." 

"Please don't forget, Oni-Chan," Kotori said before he lost consciousness. "That girl can change the future. I'm sure of it…" 

"After all, the future is yet to be decided, doesn't it?"

* * *

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__That's just the beginning! I'll try to update very soon, so just wait!_


	2. Recollections of a Dream

_**Disclaimer: **__I'd be a looney if I said I'm a member of CLAMP just to own these wonderful characters…_

_**Author's Notes: **__Ah, here I go again, to present you another chapter of Twisted Fates, which sprang from my twisted mind. Please enjoy it as much as I did writing it, minna-san! _

**Twisted Fates**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Recollections of a Dream**_

"_The future has been decided, and nobody can change that." ~Kuzuki Kakyou, X/1999 TV Series_

I can't remember anything of that night. All I can remember was the great fear and sadness that I felt even if I was just barely three years old then.

But sometimes, I see them in my dreams. Fragments of that day. But what I see in my dreams always makes no sense to me.

In my mind's eyes I see two males, swords drawn and clashing against each other. Above them the sky lit with lightning, of two dragons with their fangs and claws bared.

And then there were drops of blood, followed by a blinding light.

And everything turns dark.

*(*(*(*(*

I can't remember anything of that day. All I know is that a storm was brewing and that I was frozen still when it happened.

But sometimes, I see them in my dreams. Fragments, pieces of that day. And the more I dream the more it all made sense to me.

In my mind's eyes I see Touya, his dark eyes hidden behind dark shades, smiling that serene smile of his as the shades fall, the glass breaking without a sound. The sakura petals danced around him, seemingly pleased with what was happening.

Lightning cracked overhead, and faintly I can hear Mizuki Kaho's voice whispering something as Touya held her close. Then those bare dark eyes stared at me…

And then light flashed before me.

*(*(*(*(*

I can remember everything I see in my dreams. I can remember everything that I felt when I saw that dream; terrified, hurt, and frozen still.

In my dream, two figures stood in front of each other, everything about them contrasting each other. One was a girl, clothed in pure white, black wings stark against the silvery moonlight. The other was of a boy, clothed in shiny black, angelic wings softly being brushed by the wind. He had a sinister smile on his face, whilst the girl had a glint of longing and sadness in her eyes. The only things that they had in common were the two golden swords clutched tightly in their hands.

And slowly, those swords moved upward, as their owners prepared to strike each other. A bolt of lightning tore through the sky as the boy effortlessly ran the sword through the girl's heart.

A scream tried to pass my lips as I see my beloved person's head hang in defeat, the light slowly leaving those glistening eyes. And with the boy's echoing laugh, the ground began to shake and tear apart.

In the midst of all this I see a lady clothed in white kimono walking to me. Her face was hidden from my sight by her red hair.

'_You do know that there is another future, right?'_

And she vanished from my dream.

*(*(*(*(*

As I left the dreamscape of that girl I felt a smile curve my lips. Around me the scene began to change as I entered my dreamscape.

I had given up on living a long time ago. As the YumeMi of Earth it was my destiny to be asleep as the Promised Day approaches. That way, even if I tried, all I will be able to do is to see the future and enter other's dreams.

The other future that I spoke of is the future wherein the Kamui chooses to side with the Chi no Ryu. But in the end, the future will always be the same: the inevitable death of the Kamui of the Ten no Ryu.

The Dragon of Earth might have failed with the first Promised Day, but now the entity made sure that the earth would see the revolution it wished for so long.

In the end, there is only one future for this world.

And amidst all these, all I can do is to see those dreams of mine and the other YumeMi come true.

There's no use for me try wake up now.

The Promised Day is about to come.

*(*(*(*(*

**Translation Notes:**

**Sakura- **_Cherry tree_ or _Cherry Blossom_

**Kimono**- Japanese traditional _clothing_ for women

**YumeMi**- _Dreamseer_, one who sees the future from dreams

**Kamui**- _'The one obeys God's will'_ or _'The one who slays God'_

**Chi no Ryu**- The _Dragons of Earth_

**Ten no Ryu**- The _Dragons of Heaven_

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__Oohhh, the plot thickens. Who were those four people whose dreams were shown? What's their relevance to the story? When will I write a longer chapter for this story? Find all out by reading the future chapters! Feel free to guess by clicking that green glowing link below!_


	3. Overture

_**Disclaimer: **__(I really should drop this part of the story; it's already been decide by destiny that I won't be able to own CardCaptor Sakura and X/1999 much less become a part of the awesome CLAMP to own them…. _)_

_**Authoress' Notes: **__So much for updating fast… And many things caught up with me, taking my attention away from this little piece. It wasn't long ago that I'd rewritten this chapter, because I didn't like the way I began the first one... And I'm ranting... On with the story, then!_

**Twisted Fates**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Overture**

"_There are still things we can do." -Sumeragi Hokuto, X/1999 TV Series_

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo walked away from Eriol's house in silence, listening to Kero-chan's mumbles in between bites from the cookies Nakuru gave him. From time to time the plush toy would burst an angry remark, but then mumble as he shoves down another cookie down his mouth.

Sakura would smile at her magical companion from time to time, but then her eyes still fall on a certain brunette in the end. Syaoran walked ahead of the two girls, hands in his pockets. Sakura eyed him for a moment, and then turned her gaze to the ground, blushing, and thought of another important matter: Eriol.

Earlier before they left the manor Eriol asked to speak to her in private, in an extension room from the one they were in. She agreed readily and followed him, but behind she could feel Tomoyo's worried gaze on her and Syaoran's signature death glare on Eriol as the room fell silent.

*(*(*(*(*

_**Flashback**_

_Eriol let out a sigh-like chuckle as he closed the door behind him. Sakura scanned the small room, seeing the birds fly outside the window soundlessly. Finally she turned to him, a questioning look on her eyes. "Why is there a silence magic in this room?"_

_Eriol let out a smile. _'Her magic's really stronger than before.' _"A part of Silent's magic was used here, so there's no need to worry." He saw Sakura's tense shoulders relaxed. "I did it because I have something important to ask you."_

"_What is it?" Her innocent voice encouraged him._

_He took a deep breath before speaking. "Sakura-san, if you knew that the most important person to you would bring about tragedy, what would you do?"_

_Sakura looked away in thought, until she smiled back at him, her emerald green eyes bright. "Then I'd protect him. I'd hold on to him and never let him go for as long as I live." (1)_

"_I see. Then I have one last favor to ask of you." Eriol took one of her hands in his, "When someone close to you goes far away, please think about how your feelings then are different from now. If you do, you'll understand what is it that you truly wish for."(2)_

"_I… I will."_

_Eriol smiled wistfully. "Thank you." He said when confusion crossed her features. "Sakura-san, by the time we meet again many things may have changed, and you might face hardships once more. Those might be the hardest ones that you will face, but please, whatever happens, do not lose hope. They may be dark times, but please do not lose that light in your heart. Do not forget you invincible line."_

_**End Flashback**_

*(*(*(*(*

Eriol's words had been mysterious, his eyes having that melancholic sparkle different from the others. _'What could he mean?'_ Sakura asked to herself, when she felt a stare land on her. Swiftly she turned her head, only to see a group walk in on Eriol's mansion. Her emerald gaze locked upon deep amber eyes, the man directly looking at her. He stared at her blandly, before breaking their locked gazes and headed into the mansion. Sakura stood rooted in her place, her eyes never leaving the man's figure until he went inside.

Tomoyo, sensing that Sakura was no way beside her, turned back to her, running to her side. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" She said. Syaoran came beside her, both their faces mirroring the same expression of worry.

Sakura answered, but her eyes never turned to them. "There were some people… who went to Eriol-kun's house. One of them… was staring at me."

Syaoran looked at her in alarm. "Did you feel magic on him?"

"… No."

"Then I'm sure they are just Eriol-san's friends." Tomoyo stepped in, planting her hands on Sakura's shoulders and steering her back. "We should hurry home now. Yukito-san's coming over at your house tonight, right?"

"Oh, yes!" Sakura cheered up, but her thoughts never left the deep amber eyes that stared at her a while ago.

Syaoran stayed behind the two girls, keeping a close eye on them both. He knew that Sakura was still troubled by the incident, but what troubled him was Tomoyo's light attitude and all-knowing smile at the matter.

*(*(*(*(*

"So she's the one!" A bouncy clack haired girl announced happily. Beside her a gray wolf –like dog barked, its tail wagging vigorously in response to its master. Together they watched the trio on the street from one of the mansion's windows.

"Be careful, Yuzuriha-san, or she might be able to see you." Seiichiro Aoki reminded her, gently pulling her from the window. But the genki girl was still animatedly speaking, her eyes sparkling with delight. "But she is so young! And so cute! Just like Miya-chan!" She turned to the serene lady beside her.

"How is Miya-chan, Arashi-san?" Aoki joined them both.

Arashi Kishuu smiled fondly at the mention of her daughter. "She's fine. I brought her to school this morning before I went meeting you. She wants to see everyone soon."

"Still as eager as ever! We'll have lots of fun next time I come over." Yuzuriha excitedly said as the door opened, admitting a temperate-looking man in.

"Fuuma-san!" The genki girl greeted him first. "We were just talking about Arashi-san's daughter!"

" I see." He took a seat opposite the two ladies. "How is she?"

"Miya-chan is fine. She can't wait to see everyone again. She said she wants to spend more time with her Onii-chan." Arashi smiled at him gently.

"So am I." Fuuma let out a small smile. He looked tenderly at each of them, everyone smiling at him, treating him as if he were part of the group.

After the Promised Day he had been reluctant, almost ashamed to face them. Knowing that it was him who wrecked their lives apart, Fuuma had expected their wrath. But their kindness caught him off guard, and the remaining Dragons of Heaven welcomed him with open arms.

He'd lived alone since then, back in the temple where he grew up. From time to time Arashi would take care of the house for him; in return he would look after her daughter Miya.

It had been ten years since the Promised Battle, and now another one is approaching. But this time Fuuma is fighting to save the world, and protect the earth that Kamui and Kotori loved.

"Everyone's here!" Nakuru announced, stepping in to the room. Following behind her, Eriol came dressed in dark robes, an unreadable smile in his lips. Spinel Sun lazily floated beside him, settling on the arm of his master's chair, with the now-transformed Ruby Moon standing on Eriol's other side. "I believe you are here because of the spell?" He addressed to everyone in the group.

"Yes." It was Aoki who spoke. "And things other than that."

"Now that the spell is broken, the spell that stopped us four from growing old for nearly eight years, does this mean that Sakura-san has fulfilled her first destiny?"

Eriol looked apologetically to them. "Yes. It was my request that she divide the power between me and her father, another reincarnation of Clow's. Sakura-san is now the most powerful magician in the world.

Arashi let out a trembled sigh. "And the Promised Day… it will come again?"

"No." Fuuma quickly countered. "At least, not yet, with Nadeshiko-san's spell still on effect. She postponed the Promised Day until the day Sakura-san turned 14, but it had cost her life."

"She did her best to delay it much longer, but she was also the kage-nie of the earth, just like Kamui-san's mother." Yuzuriha sadly said. The room lapsed into silence.

"Then we only have four years to prepare for the battle." Arashi broke the silence. "We must find the other Dragons of Heaven until then."

"But how?" Yuzuriha looked at her, asking. "Hinoto-hime… She was the one who helped us back then. Only someone who has power… Oh, I know! Can you help us, Eriol-san?" She looked back and forth from Arashi to Eriol, her genki mood back.

Eriol was happy at the acknowledgement, but he gave a nod of apology to everyone. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that powerful like Hinoto-hime. Only a dreamseer can fill her role. As for me, I'm just a noble guardian."

"You know you're never that." A young but mirthful voice came from the door. The remaining Dragons of Heaven started in alarm, poised for battle, when their eyes fell upon a girl standing confidently on the doorway, her pale violet eyes looking at each of them knowingly.

Eriol was smiling kindly at her as he approached. "I see you're already here, Daidoji-san. And you have startled our guests as well." He held his arm out, which she took gladly as he led her to his own chair.

"You do know that you can call me by my name, Eriol-san." She sat as he moved to stand by her side. Tomoyo smiled at everyone, who was still on guard. "It's fine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ten no Ryu."

"How did you…" Aoki started. Arashi could only stare in surprise. How can such a young girl know about them?

"It's alright, everyone. Please take your seats." It was Fuuma who spoke. The rest of the Ten no Ryu followed, though they still felt surprised.

"Thank you, Fuuma-san." Tomoyo looked after him. "I was rude to sneak up on you. I am Tomoyo Daidoji, Sakura-chan's friend."

"So that's why you looked somewhat familiar!" Yuzuriha exclaimed. "You're the one with Sakura-chan just a while ago!"

"Yes, but I had to leave her and Syaoran-kun for a while to come here and meet with you." Tomoyo looked at Eriol. "I'm sorry for breaking into your house all of a sudden."

Eriol Glanced tenderly at her. "I knew you were in here, anyway."

Aoki took the seat beside Fuuma. "Daidoji-san, now that we know you are a close friend of Sakura-san, but how did you know about us, the Ten no Ryu?"

"I have dreamed of it. Of this day, and of the Final Battle."

Yuzuriha gasped. Fuuma's fists tightened. "So you... are a dreamseer." There was no hesitation in his voice, but his fists tightened even more, just like his heart.

"I'm sorry for bringing up sad memories for everyone. But yes, I am a dreamseer. I haven't realized it until Eriol-san arrived, but when I have seen and dreamed everything I've decided to side with Sakura-chan for the Final Battle. I am a dreamseer of the Ten no Ryu."

"Then, can you help us find the other Ten no Ryu?" Arashi asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm afraid that is quite impossible as of now. The two remaining Ten no Ryu are still in the process of awakening their powers. But they have protected Sakura-chan since the beginning; they are people closest to Sakura-chan right now."

"And the Chi no Ryu?"

Tomoyo shook her head once more.

"But this I know; that in the next three years each one of us who are involved with the Promised Day will lose something or someone important to us, but the one who will suffer the most is Sakura-chan. And when the Promised Day comes we need to be there for her regardless of what she chooses, as her twin star is someone important to her."

"But I believe in Sakura-chan; I'm sure she'll choose the path that her heart dictates."

Fuuma let out a deep sigh and spoke, but his voice quivered for a bit. "I-If Sakura-san did choose to be a Ten no Ryu, will she be able to get through the challenges that await her in the future?" He asked everyone's fears aloud.

"I hope, and I believe." Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who smiled warmly at him. "It's Sakura-chan, after all. It's not her power that makes her stronger, she still has her invincible phrase to believe in, as well as herself.

"That everything will surely be alright."

*(*(*(*(*

The airport bus was fading from view as it went to its destination. And inside it, Syaoran was still looking at her.

Sakura waved once more at him, her eyes never letting go of his brown hair. Her hand came up to her chest, above her heart, as she silently made her vow.

"I'll wait forever, because Syaoran-kun is the one I love most."

*(*(*(*(*

_**Syaoran's Sakura:**__ The next chapter's already in the works, that I can assure you all... If ever there is still someone reading... *sulks in a corner* T_T _

_Reviewers get cake from me!_


	4. Intermezzo

_**Authoress' Notes: **__And the school year begins yet again for me… and now it's time for yet another update! I really want to be diligent on my stories this time around, and so I will do my best to update every month. I know it's a long time, but that's the best way I can write longer and better chapters. Ganbarimasu! Oh, and here is where I drop the disclaimer part, the ones on the first chapters can speak for themselves._

**Twisted Fates**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

_**Chapter 4:**_

**Intermezzo**

"_Kamui, go to Tokyo… Your destiny… is waiting for you." –Tohru Shirou, X/1999 Manga_

"Hoe! I'm late again!"

A series of crashes and thuds followed the scream. From the kitchen Yukito chuckled, while Fujitaka looked up worriedly. Hurried footsteps were heard from the stairs as a fumbling Sakura emerged to the kitchen.

At the sight of Yukito she straightened up. "Ohayo, Yukito-san! Ohayo, Otou-san!" She greeted quickly, taking the seat in front of Yukito.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." Her father smiled at her, placing a plate in front of her.

"Do you have any clubs later, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked.

Sakura shook her head, choking on the last of her food. She gulped, "No. I wanted to go home early because Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are staying here for the weekend!"

"I'll wait for you at the gates, then." Yukito handed her her bag. Sakura nodded happily.

"Oi, Sakura! You forgot your book again!" Kero-chan suddenly appeared, a book following him, floating.

"Ah, Kero-chan, thanks!" Sakura snatched the book, stuffing it in her bag before looking up. "I'm going now, everyone!"

"You're 14 already but you never change!" "Come back soon, Sakura-san!" Kero-chan and Fujitaka's voice followed her on her way out. Sakura ran so fast that she failed to notice her way when she bumped into someone suddenly.

The force made her fall, but before she hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Nokuro-san!" Sakura said, standing up. The chairman of the CLAMP School helped her up and smiled. "I'm so sorry about that, Sakura-san."

"N-no! I'm the careless one!" Sakura reasoned, blushing a bit. The Chairman's charm was not unknown thing in CLAMP School, but being in front of him made Sakura a bit nervous.

"It's fine." H e smiled. "Is your father at home?"

"Yes! Yukito-san's home, too!"

"I see." Nokuro took a look at his watch. "You have to get going now, Sakura-san, or you'll be late."

"Oh! I'll see you later then, Nokuro-san!" Sakura waved, dashing away. Nokuro stayed still as she disappeared, an adoring older brother smile on his face. Turning to the nearby tree he looked up. "Get down here, Suoh. I know you're there." A smirk graced his lips.

There was a rustle of leaves, and faster than the eye could see a blue haired man dropped to his side. "You know I can't leave you alone because you're the chairman." Suoh said with a stern expression.

"Is that so?" Nokuro chuckled. "Even if I requested it?"

Suoh pressed his palm to his head, sighing deeply. "Of course."

Nokuro walked away, glancing behind him from time to time with amusement. "Then, care to join me to the Kinomoto residence?"

Suoh heaved another sigh as he followed the one he vowed to protect.

*(*(*(*(*

"…And then the teacher was so angry at me because I fell asleep at Math class again, but I just can't help it! It's as if my eyes were being pulled… Yukito-san?"

Sakura's worried face filled Yukito's view for a moment, snapping him out of reverie.

"Oi, what are you thinking about snow rabbit?" Kero-chan's face popped up from his coat pocket, concern obvious on his plush face.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Yukito smiled, although he knew that both of them won't be fooled.

Sakura opened her mouth as if to argue, but decided against it and started a new topic. If Yukito wanted to let her know, she would let him tell it to her.

Keroberos scrutinized the alter ego of the Judge, feeling disconcerted. There was something off in the snow rabbit's eyes, as if he were trying to hide something. However, much as he wanted to know, he also didn't want to ruin Sakura's cheerful enthusiasm, and so he kept silent throughout the walk. He can see from the cracks of Sakura's smiles, though, that she herself was worried sick.

It didn't make sense for Yukito to have black-outs now that Yue is gone.

*(*(*(*(*

The soothing scent of tea wafted from the kitchen as they arrived, and Sakura perked up at the muffle of voices that came with it.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

The next moment found her glomp at her best friend as much as possible, for Tomoyo was sitting on her wheelchair.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed with as much gladness as her friend as soon as they parted. "Oh, how I've missed you so much!"

"Same here!" Sakura answered as she took the seat beside her. "So where's Eriol-kun?"

"I'm right here." Eriol appeared from the stairs with smiling eyes. He went closer to Sakura and dropped a small packet into her hands, with a picture of bells printed on it. "We met with Chiharu-chan in Tomoeda along the way. She wanted to give it to you." He said as he took the seat opposite hers.

Sakura was opening the packet when Yukito and Keroberos walked in. Seeing them Eriol excused himself and went outside with them, Sakura too preoccupied with her gift.

Inside the packet were two bear keychains, a green one and a pink one. Seeing it Tomoyo held her cellphone. "I got one like that too!" A violet bear hung from its pink strap. "I guess the other one's for Li-kun."

At the mention of his name Sakura blushed, placing the keychains in her bag to keep it in. "I… I guess I'll give it to him when… he arrives next week." She mumbled.

"He'll be here for your birthday?"

"…Yes. He'll be arriving the day before it."

"That's great! I'm sure both of you 'll be happy together again!" Tomoyo moved to embrace her, which Sakura returned, never noticing the pain that reflected in her friend's violet eyes.

*(*(*(*(*

The next day found Sakura and Tomoyo strolling in one of CLAMP School's parks.

"So how's the company?" Sakura asked.

"Things have been easier with Eriol-kun beside me everyday but," Tomoyo's voice wavered as her smile fell, "My mom was much better with handling the company than me."

"I'm sorry." Sakura immediately apologized.

"No, don't be. It was a long time ago."

Silence fell upon them as Sakura reminisced the past. The two of them were twelve years old when the accident happened. Tomoyo and her mother were in a car when it crashed. The driver and Sonomi were killed, and the accident took Tomoyo's ability to walk.

The weeks that followed that tragedy was one of the bleakest periods in Sakura's life. She stayed over at the Daidoji mansion to look after her best friend and cousin, taking a break from school as well. People had expected Tomoyo to be too distraught with her losses, as the girl spent two weeks without speaking. But Sakura knew Tomoyo as well as the latter knew her, she could see the brilliant flame that is Tomoyo's will flicker in those violet eyes then. She refused to speak, but she wanted to live on.

"It's okay, really." Tomoyo spoke at last as if sensing her thoughts, placing a hand over Sakura's. "It's your ordeal I'm worried about." She gave a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

Sakura stayed silent.

"Have you decided yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "I know father has gone through a lot just to tell the prophecy to me, it's just that… I don't know. Whether to end this world or not… it's just a big responsibility, far greater than the Clow Cards. I don't know what to do."

Tomoyo motioned for Sakura to move beside her before taking her into her arms. "No matter what you choose, I'll always be there for you."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, now," Tomoyo let her go, "I have someone I would like you to meet. I believe it's about time you know him."

"Eh? Who is it?"

Tomoyo looked past her, smiling. "You can come out now, Fuuma."

Sakura followed her gaze and turned around, meeting amber, striking eyes.

A sense of Déjà vu swept through her as their eyes met and held.

The same eyes she saw that day in Eriol's home.

The same sad eyes she had woken to eleven years ago.

The same eyes that flashed with the lightning and glint of steel blades.

* * *

_**Syaoran's Sakura**__: WOOOHH! Another Chapter done! And Fuuma's here already! Things will start burning in the next chapter. Will Sakura be afraid of him or not? And will she become a Ten or Chi no Ryu? Watch out for the next chapter then to find out! Reviewers get a big thank you!_


End file.
